la yuki-onna et le démon
by Scarlet Moonscar
Summary: laisser une femme sans resource dans une montaigne glacial n'a pas été la decission la plus inteligente que les soldat imperrial on pris sa ses sure mais ils n'allais claiment pas imaginer ce que cela provoquerais./ une petite histoire pour passer le temps,comme d'habitude je suis narvré des fautes. ses stricte comme rating mais je veux etre sure que sa soit bien.
1. Chapter 1

La bataille dans la montagne se clôtura par la blessure du soldat fa Ping. Il était valeureux et avais sauver tout un bataillon à lui seul. Ses amis trois grand guerrier espérais que Ping allait s'en sortir. Le chef du bataillon commençait à développer des sentiments pour le soldat blaiser même si l'amour entre deux hommes pouvais signifier la mort. Le capitaine avait prévu d'informer Ping de ses sentiments à la fin de la guerre si tous deux survivait. La blessure du soldat Ping mettais les nerfs de chaque soldat a rude épreuve.

Enfin le docteur sorti et fit signe au capitaine.

-Capitaine, le soldat Ping s'avère être une femme. Que dois-je faire ?

Avants que le chef puisse répondre l'envoyer du conseil impérial entra dans la tente pour attraper fa Ping et l'emmener à l'extérieur dans le froid glacial de la Montaigne. L'homme de l'empereur exposa Ping à la vue de tous insultent ainsi la jeune femme. Il détacha les cheveux et l'insultas encore car l'homme étais jaloux qu'une femme soit plus douer et intelligente que lui.

Tous les hommes du bataillon resta surpris mais ils étaient également loyaux envers cette femme car elle était la raison de leur vie et quelle possédais tous les qualités rechercher chez une femme. La loyauté, la force, l'intelligence, la sagesse, le courage, la ruse et la générosité. Cet femme avais certes des défauts mais aux yeux de ses hommes elle était leur allié et celle qui les comprend le mieux.

Le capitaine aurait prétendu que pinge tais un homme si l'envoyer du conseil ne l'avais pas vue maintenant il est oublié de prendre une décision.

-Serpent !

-Mon nom est Mulan ! Je ne faisais cela que pour mon père ! Cria Ping

-Silence chi-Fu. Dit le capitaine li Shang.

-Capitaine ? Dit doucement Mulan peu sur.

-Une vie contre une vie. Répondis le capitaine qui partit pour ne pas voir la douleur et la honte dans les yeux de la personne qu'il aimait.

Quelque heur après le bataillon quitta même si aucun d'eu n'avais le moral de laisser la femme qui les avais sauvées. Leur chemin jusqu'à la ville la plus proche fut aride un blizzard c'était lever et la visibilité ne permettais pas de voir très loin. Chan-po, yao et ling décida de rebrousser chemin pour récupérer Mulan. Même si officiellement elle était virée de l'armée ils pouvaient l'emmener à la ville pour ensuite la raccompagner chez elle. Le capitaine fit semblé de ne rien voir mais il se promis qu'il allait voir fa zouh pour demander comment Mulan allais et proposer un mariage à Mulan elle-même.

Mulan gelait et ne pouvais pas se réchauffer. La mince couverture ne la réchauffait pas, khan son fidèle cheval tentais t'en bien que mal de lui fournir de la chaleur mais lorsque le blizzard les recouvrit ils ne purent se trouver assez de chaleur. Les jointures de Mulan avaient toute des engelures. Elle souffrait hypothermie et savais qu'il ne lui restait plus très longtemps. Muchu qui étais portent un dragon de feu s'endormit. Khan s'endormit aussi et mulan ne tardas pas à les rejoindre.

Chien-po, yao et ling arriva peu après pour découvrir que la jeune femme était morte avec son cheval et une espèce de lézard. Ils s'effondrèrent en criant la perde de leur amie.

Pendant un long moment ils restèrent prostrés de douleur mais ils finir par reprendre contenance et se dit qu'il valait mieux ramener Mulan a fa zhou. Ils se prépara donc à repartirai malgré leur peine. Si vous ramener un fils tuer au combat ses triste mais quand vous ramener un soldat mort a cause que ses collègues ne lui ont pas porter assistance cela en devient tragique….

Un bruit de cheval se fit entendre derrière eu et en se retournent ils virent khan mais il était différé. Il était plus grand et semblais être le cheval de la mort elle-même. Un dragon de glasses apparue, les trois homme reconnue le lézard mais a la place d'être petit il mesurait dans les 10 pied de hauteur et 60 pied de long. Ses écailles étaient bleues azurées et ses yeux restais de la même couleur.

-Hello, il dirait vous n'avez jamais vue de dragons messieurs. Dit le dragon bleu.

-.. Vous parlez…murmura incrédule ling.

-Oui je parle. Nargua le dragon.

Le cheval mortel fit un bruit pour signifier son mécontentement. Le dragon entendit et sembla tourner la tête comme pour mieux entendre quelque chose.

Ramener Mulan chez elle s'il vous plais. Ordonna gentiment le dragon avant de s'envoler avec les aile que les trois hommes n'avaient pas remarquée.

Un choc paressait très marquer sur le visage des trois amis qui fit comme demander.

Le chemin vers le village natal de Mulan fut long mais ils savaient que le plus dure restais une fois rendus à la maison de fa zhou.

Le héros de la guerre regardait un cerisier auxquelles il ne restait presque plus de fleur en soupirent. Aucun des trois hommes ne voulais dire la mauvaise nouvelle au père.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda le père au trois hommes.

-.. Nous …nous sommes ici pour raccompagner Mulan… dit yao qui ne put retenir une larme.

Les yeux de fa zhou s'agrandirent et il se précipita près des trois hommes simplement pour voir la dépouille de sa fille. Elle ressemblait à un ange glacer. Son père attendait presque à se quelle s'éveille de l'instant a l'autre mais rien.

Fa zhou est un homme très fier de sa femme, de sa famille, de sa carrière dans l'armée et de sa fille. Lorsqu'il comprit totalement qu'elle était morte, il s'effondra. Rien n'est plus poignent que de voir les fort s'effondrer s'an rien pouvoir changer. Chien-po pleura sans retenue et ling tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas faire comme son ami. Yao regardait le visage vide Mulan. Quelque chose c'était briser en eux a la vue de la jeune fille da peine 16 ans mort et si paisible. Jamais plus ils ne verraient le monde de la même manière.

La famille pris soin de Mulan mais son père semblait totalement perdu. Il ne mangeait plus vraiment depuis le départ de sa fille ni ne dormais beaucoup. Il méditait toute la journée sous l'arbre sakura. Il semblait calme mais à l'intérieur il hurlait sans arrêt.

La mère à Mulan n'avait pas supporté la perte et c'était arrêter complètement de manger ce n'est que zhou qui l'empêchais de mourir en la nourrissent de force.

La grand-mère pleurait souvent et tomba malade peu de temps après. Elle n'espérait que à rejoindre son marie et Mulan.

Cette famille autre fois forte c'était totalement désagréger par la perte de leur fille mais ce ne fut pas tout, le village perdis de sa vie affecter par la douleur de la famille fa. La plupart des familles avais perdus leur fils et homme a la guerre. Bien que ce fût douloureux ils se disais que c'était normal mais de voir une famille perdre leur fille, c'était infernal.

Le général li shang arriva sur son beau destrier dans un village qui semblais mourir peu à peu et se demanda se qu'il se passais pour que tende gens souffre. Il continua jusqu'à le domaine fa. Il rencontra le père à Mulan qui semblais souffrir de la perte d'un être aimer. Shang se sentais mal de devoir interrompre ce deuil pour demander ou sa fille étais et s'il pouvait l'épouser.

-Si vous êtes là pour dire vos sympathies se n'es pas nécessaire vous prouvez partir… dit général fa comme si la mort allait le faucher bientôt.

-Je suis navré d'être si inopportun mais j'aimerais demander la main de votre fille en mariage. Dans l'armée nous étions dans le même régiment et je suis tombé amoureux pensais qu'elle était un homme au début mais je l'aimais quand même. Débita le capitaine stresse.

Le regard vide de fa zhou effraya quelque peu shang.

-Suivez-moi. Dit l'homme sinistre.

Il conduisit le capitaine dans le temple familial et montra une stèle.

L'horreur gagna Shang car sur la stèle il était inscrit :

 _Fa Mulan bien aimée morte a 16 an…._


	2. Chapter 2

Shan yu ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans une poche d'air sous la neige. Ses hommes étaient probablement morts. Tout cela grâce au soldat qui avais une sacrée paire de couille. Il rit de sa penser. Shan yu étais un démon des guerres il aimais tout dans la guerre perde et gagner mais sa fessais longtemps que personne n'a eu le culot de lui faire ce que le jeune soldat avais fait.

Que disais il personne au travers de sa longue vie n'avais fait quelque chose comme ça. Le démon voulait revoir le jeune soldat. Il voulait le kidnapper et le garder toujours juste pour lui.

Ses avec cette décision qu'il remonta à la surface pour voir qu'un blizzard étais passer peu de temps aven. Il n'y avait plus de trace de combat et shan yu commença à se déplace vers la ou il pensait trouver le soldat mystère.

Bien emporter dans ses penser il ne vit pas la boule de neige jusqu'à ce quelle atteigne le derrière de la tête du démon qui surpris regarda alentour de lui. Il ne vit rien alors il continua sa marche mais à peine eu il fait quelque pas qu'une autre boule s'écrasa dans son dos cet fois si .il ni avais toujours personne alors il fit semblant de reprendre son chemin mais alors que la troisième boule allait s'écraser shan yu vu une jeune femme très belle.

Elle avait des cheveux longs jusqu'à ses genoux noir avec de la glace et de la neige coincer dédient. Dans ses grands yeux noirs on pouvait voir des flocons de neige bleu pâle miroiter doucement. Sa peau était blanche comme la neige et ses lèvres étais rouge mauve. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de glace. Étonnamment quelque chose chez elle lui rappela le soldat inconnu.

Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit qu'il l'avait vue puis elle partit en courent dans la neige comme si de rien étais. Il tenta de l'attraper mais elle s'envola grâce au vent froid du nord. Ses cheveux se dressa sur sa tête confirment à shan yu quelle étais le soldat de la montagne. A peine eu elle quitter le sol quelle disparue en une pluies de flocon.

Il rit de voir que le guerrier était une femme morte dans la montagne s'il en jugeait par la jeunesse de la dame des neiges.

Shan yu à participer à d'innombrable guerre après tout il est un démon des guerres. L'une d'entre elle c'était dérouler au japon ou il avait appris plusieurs histoire grasse a des gaicha qu'ils avais rencontrer. L'une d'entre elle parlais d'une dame fait de neige qui habitais dans les montagnes ou dans l'hiver. Ils nommaient ses dames les yuki-onnas.

Ses dames n'aimaient pas que l'on dérange leur paix alors elle avait tendance à faire que les gens se perde dans des blizzards et tempête. La femme qu'il avait vue semblais choisie de la nommer tsas saraana, lys des neiges il trouvait que cela lui allait bien.

Il continua à la chercher dans la neige mais ne trouva rien. Shan yu pris donc une pause pour repartir plus tard. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il ferait s'il attrapait la dame en glace.

-Bonsoir shan yu. Murmura dans le vent tsas saraana en s'assissent au coter du démon.

-Bonsoir, tsas saraana. Répondit-il amuser elle resta quelque instant surpris puis sourie à cela.

-Je me demandais maintenant que ton armée est morte que vas-tu faire ? Dis-la yuki-onna.

-Je vais aller provoquer une autre guerre. Mais je songe à restais au frais dans une montagne enneiger comme celle-ci. Marmonna le démon le regard axer sur la petite jeune fille. Étonnent qu'elle soit réussie à se faire passer pour un homme pensa shan yu.

-C'est ta nature je me trompe ? Ton comme la mienne est de tuer tous ceux qui s'aventure dans la neige. Soupira doucement tsas saraana.

-En effet. Le sang est une merveilleuse substance. Dit avec satisfaction le démon.

tsas saraana rie a l'expression de shan yu. Elle ne se rappelais que vaguement sa vie extérieure et elle savait qu'elle devrait le détester mais en sa présence elle trouva son compagnon de jeu qui ne mourais pas facilement.

-Je veux que tu m'accompagne. Dit brusquement l'homme.

-Tu devrais gagner ce droit. Répondis la femme malicieuse.

Shan yu tenta d'attraper tsas saraana mais ne réussit pas. Elle s'était changer en vent pour partir. Il se dit quelle valais la peine de l'attraper et qu'en plus il n'avait rien à faire pour l'instant.

Pendant des mois shan yu tenta d'attraper la dame ou de lui prouver qu'il pouvait l'emmener avec lui. A chaque tentative il réussissait à faire rire la belle glacial. Elle attendait juste qu'il réussit à s'approcher suffisamment pour lui dire qu'il gagnait.

Certain jour la yuki-onna se sentais triste et créais d'immense tempête de neige en chine. Dans certain village on sacrifia même des animaux a une divinité pour apaisais. D'autre jour elle voulait jouer et créais un lac de glace pour empêcher des pécheurs de capturer les poisons a d'autre endroit elle s'amusait en mettent de la neige qui s'arrêtais carrée sur un champ ou quelque chose comme ça.

Toute ses fantaisies amusaient le démon des guerres qui s'adoucissais doucement au contacte enfantin de la yuki-onna.

Mais il fabriquait toujours des conflits pour s'amuser ou amuser la yuki-onna qui vit rapidement les humais s'éparpiller comme des fourmis puis se replacer après. La dame de glace tombait amoureuse du démon des guerres qui éprouva également ses sentiments étranges pour la dame des neiges.

Un jour alors que le démon jouait à chat avec la yuki-onna ils arriva face à une scène étonnante. Il agissait de toute le bataillons de fa Mulan ainsi que son père qui c'étais réunie pour commémorer sa mort. Cela fessait 20 an maintenant que la jeune femme était morte.

tsas saraana se rappela de tout. Elle comprit quelle étais Mulan et ressentie une grande tristesse a l'expression de fa zhou.

Le pauvre homme avait enterré sa fille puis sa mère et sa femme en très peu de temps. Le général li shang maintenant qu'il avait gagné en grade semblais avoir étain sa volonté qui étais si forte anciennement. Les hommes vaillent du bataillon étais tous éparpiller en semblais amer. Yao, chien-po et linge tais méconnaissable. Chien po avais maigri énormément et c'était reconverti en bouddhiste. Ling ne semblait plus savoir ou se mettre. Son expression anciennement enjouer étais disparue pour laisser place a la froideur et la durtée. Mais celui qui surpris le plus étais yao si fière avants qui étais maintenant le plus souvent à la taverne entrains de boire du saké chaud. Tous ses homes se sont retrouver affecter par une femme sans même s'en rendre compte.

tsas saraana pleura leur déchéance et décida de les libérer de leur peine.

La température baissa assez qu'ils s'endormir un a un. La yuki-onna se réveilla à son père et a shang pour leur dire ceci :

-Père tu as t'en fait pour moi, laisse-moi prendre soin de ton sommeille. Shang tu as été pour moi un chef digne et je me suis accomplie sous ton enseignement. Maintenant dormez.

Chaque homme s'apaisa enfin certains se réincarna d'autre allas voir leur dieu et d'autre encore renaissant en créature magique.

La yuki -onna gela les corps pour que jamais il ne fonde et les coucha sur des lits de neige surveiller par mushu.

 _Maintenant si on va dans cette montagne on peut entendre un dragon chanter et si on s'aventure plus loin on trouvera le bataillon endormit. On dit qu'ils s'éveilleront que lorsque la yuki-onna qui les a endormies les voudra eveiller._


	3. Chapter 3

Tsas saraana erras sans parler un long moment elle ne fessait rien. Shan yu de par sa nature due quitter la montagne pour provoquer une guerre quelque part pour se repaitre. Heureusement proche du champ de bataille il y avait une montagne enneigée alors shan yu emmena Tsas saraana dans ce nouvel endroit. Très vit elle décida d'aider shan yu dans la guerre.

Ils combattaient ou plutôt massacrais dans un endroit d'ont-ils ne savais même pas le nom mais ils savaient une chose, les gens qui habitais là-bas avais les yeux diffèrent des chinois mais aussi des mongole. Certaine des personne qu'ils tuaient avais des cheveux de la même couleur que le soleil !

Le massacre amusa beaucoup shan yu même si cela laissait de glace la dame des neiges.

Partout où on regardait il y avait des habitations enflammer, des corps carbonisais qui embaumais l'aire ou des organes disséminer sur le sol. Des êtres humain étais mort sur le sol le torse complètement éclater réveillent l'intérieur. De nombreux insecte avais investi les lieux. Un silence accompagnait les pas de shan yu et Tsas saraana. Tout être qui avais été vivent étais passer dans le massacre. Enfants, adulte, femme, homme et vieillard. Personne ne fut épargner dans ce portrait d'horreur.

Des villages proches avais décider de venir prêter main forte au gens qui composais le massacre. Shan yu qui attendais à cela c'était cacher alors que Tsas saraana resta debout au centre de la place entourer de corps en décompositions du a la chaleur qui s'abattais sur cette parcelle de pays.

Les hommes qui arriva ne vit qu'un chemin de mort jusqu'à une belle femme qui semblais surréaliste. Ses cheveux long et noir flottais comme si elle se trouvait dans l'eau. Sa beauté semblait glaciale. Sa peau était bleutée et correspondais merveilleusement bien avec ses habits étranges qui avais des couleurs principalement froides. Elle avait les yeux fermer mais ce qui effraya encore plus les nouveau arrivent fut que cette magnifique petite dame avait des flocons de neige qui tombait tout alentour d'elle.

Le piège se referma lorsqu'ils se rapprocha de la dame qui ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup.

Des piques de glace les transperça par le sol pour les immobiliser ce qui fonctionna parfaitement bien. Un homme immense et effrayent sortis de nulle part pour agripper des villageois pris dans la glace, il déchira la pauvre victime facilement. L'être qui avais surgit releva la tête montrant ses sourire jussif ainsi que ses yeux noir et dorée, inhumain. Cette chose effrayante s'amusa à massacrer les hommes pris au piège en leur arrachent la tête ou en leur plongeant la main dans l'abdomen. Les victimes avaient pleinement le temps d'anticiper les mouvements de l'être aux yeux étranges. L'atmosphère semblais s'assombrir comme si elle-même avais compris que le temps devait être sombre pour cacher de telle acte.

Tsas saraana regarda partout sans sentiment. Elle se rendis compte quelle avais plus vraiment de sentiment depuis qu'elle était revenue à la vie sous forme de dame des glaces. Elle se demandais si enfaite cela ne remontais pas à plus loin. Elle ne se souvenais pas avoir eu de sentiment depuis quelle avais dessus son père chez la marieuse.

Elle commença à errer permit les corps sans but. Elle savait quelle aimais shan yu car il était amusant mais autrement tout lui paressait pris dans la glace. Elle voulait désespérément quelque chose qui l'atteignais plus que maintenant.

Un bras apparu dans son champ de vision puis elle fut saisie par les épaule pour être retourner face à shan yu qui souriais exciter. Il embrassa langoureusement la dame des neiges. Shan yu sentais Tsas saraana très froide. Cela l'existait comme le fait que shan yu étais beaucoup plus chaud donnais l'impression a la dame quelle se collais à une source de chaleur merveilleusement confortable. Ils adoraient tous les deux se serrer l'un contre l'autre à cause de ses différences de température.

Lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour ils avaient tous deux des sensations étonnantes. Shan yu sentais des chaires froides et serrer l'entouré alors que Tsas saraana sentais un membre chaud la transpercer. Les mains de Tsas saraana donnais l'impression a shan yu de souffrir d'une fièvre permanente que la fraicheur de sa femme seul pouvait apaiser. Le démon des guerres adorait particulièrement sucer les mamelons de la dame car ceux-ci li donnais l'impression d'être deux jolie petite glace infondable et en prime il pouvait écouter la chanson des gémissements de Tsas saraana.

Les mains de shan yu laissais un chemin de chaleur sur la peau de la dame qui adorais particulièrement cela. Shan yu essayais d'avoir le moins de rapport sexuel possible car il craignait de blaiser Tsas saraana. Après tout, ils avaient une grande différence de taille. Bien sûr il n'avouerait jamais cela pour rien au monde. Tsas saraana en avais pleinement conscience alors elle faisait tout pour faire jouir shan yu par des moyens détourner comme sa bouche ou ses mains. Depuis peu, ils avaient commencé une position étrange qui consistais à avoir la tête entre les jambes de leur partenaire. Bien souvent shan yu étais coucher sur le do dans un lit de neige confortable et Tsas saraana étais coucher au-dessus. Elle suçait le membre imposent de shan yu pendants que celui-ci lichait sa féminité ou autre chose. Ils ignoraient le nom de cette position ou si même il y en avait un. Tsas saraana voyais mal les chinois si réfractaires à leurs femmes faire ce type de chose pour le plaisir e ses dernière. Shan yu avais souvent vu des choses étonnent en Mongolie mais il n'avait jamais prêté assez attention pour connaitre les noms.

Après leur joli moment ils quittèrent le massacre pour errer encore.

L'errance dura des centaines d'année et ils virent des choses étranges mais très vite ils se firent chasser comme tous les autres créatures magiques. Au 22 em siècle la société magique que shan yu et Tsas saraana ignorais exister se dévoila au monde. Au début les relations étaient étranges et semblais s'améliorer avec les humains normaux pendants 50 an puis ce fut la décadence.

Les humains normaux commençaient à exterminer les sorcier et les peuples qui ne combattais pas. Les elfes se fit massacrer en un rien temps. Lorsque le 23 em siècle commença la terre et ses habitent mourais à petit feu.

Shan yu et Tsas saraana avais fait comme tous les siècles avant. Ils survécurent mais ils étaient traqués alors ils sont retournés sur la montagne de leur rencontre.

Mushu veillais toujours sur les solda endormis. Kan arriva dans des brumes noires comme à son habitue et emporta shan yu, Tsas saraana ainsi que mushu vers le plus haut de la Montaigne. Une fois arriver kan mourra car l'aire de la terre étais vicier alors les être comme kan ne pouvais plus respirer. Tsas saraana pleura sa mort mais elle savait quelle n'avais pas de temps lousse si elle voulait survivre avec son époux et son ami dragon.

Ledit dragon étais étrange, ses écailles avaient palis et il semblait malade.

-Mulan. Je suis heureux de te revoir mais pour moi la route s'achève je veux que tu aille en haut complétement quelqu'un t'y attend. Shan yu je tes jamais beaucoup aimer mais je te fais confiance avec mon bébé fille ok ? Elle doit aller en haut et tu dois être avec elle. Ordonna le dragon.

-Quoi ?! Non ! Tu viens aussi ! Dit Tsas saraana qui se débâtais contre la poigne de shan yu.

-Je vais les ralentir, partez. Termina mushu en souriant affectueusement a la yuki -onna pleureuse.

Tsas saraana pleura et se débâtais pendants que shan yu faisais ce qui lui avais été dicté. Mushu arrêta les humains qui traquais le démon des guerres ainsi que la yuki-onna. Ce fut son dernier geste. Sauver la femme qu'il a aimé et protéger depuis il y as si longtemps. Sa mort fut douce il s'endormis tranquillement sur le cadavre des ennemis. De lui il ne resta rien sauf les souvenir d'une yuki-onna.

Une fois totalement en haut le couple vit un drôle d'être se tenir debout sans rien faire.

C'était une jeune personne qui avais 7 queue de renard, des oreilles et des griffes blanches. Les yeux de la créature étaient du plus beau des verts. Son visage était doux et sa posture prouvais qu'il n'était pas stressé. Ses vêtements étaient un kimonos blanc et noire représentent la lune.

-Bonjour. Je suis un kitsune. J'ai besoin de vous. Je peux voyager dans le temps et les dimensions. Le moment ou vous êtes devenus une yuki-onna est primordial. Je vais vous y retourner mais cette fois si je veux que vous survivre tout en restant humain. Dit l'être.

-Quoi mais alors nous ne serons jamais ensemble ! cria shan yu e désaccord.

-Non vous deux rester ensemble mais la nouvelle Mulan doit vivre pour que la suite de l'histoire se déroule bien. Et en plus je trouve que vous faites des merveilleux professeurs. Répondis toujours sourient le kitsuner.

-…

-Je sais aussi que vous n'arrivez pas à avoir d'enfants à cause des races mais là-bas vous aurais tous les enfants que vous voulez tout en fessent d'eux des êtres mieux préparer grâce à vos savoir ! Continua-il.

La discussion continua mais ils finir par accepter et dans la nouvelle réalité Mulan devint l'héroïne de la chine puisqu'elle ne mourra pas de froid dans la Montaigne. Le Shan yu de cette réalité étais mort mais au moins la yuki-onna et le démon des guerres pouvais rester ensemble éternellement sans que qui conque sache qu'ils existent.

Il se mirent à chercher un endroit ou vivre à labris des regarde pendants un moment ils ne trouva rien mais un jour une ile qui produisais principalement du charbon fus abandonner car ont utilisais plus le charbon. Les deux allèrent y habiter. Après que l'ile soit remise en êtas d'habitation ils eurent l'idée de la transformer en école priver pour créature comme sa l'endroit resterais un endroit sûr pour toute créature. Ils convainquirent un sorcier de faire l'ile inhabité et inhabitable pour tout être qui ne pas être une créature.

Tsas saraana contacta mushu pour qu'il soit directeur de l'école pendants qu'elle était une enseignante des éléments et que shan yu devenais prof de combat.

 _Ils entrevoyaient un avenir doux et espérons-le, sans embuche._


	4. Chapter 4

Shan yu et tsas saraana préparaient tout pour que enfin l'école ouvre ses portes. Ils avaient recruté plusieurs professeurs et apprendrais tous les sujets aux étudient. Il n'y avait pas de sujets marqués comme mauvais mais plutôt des mini cours obligatoires pour faire comprendre aux élèves l'impact de leur agissement. Ainsi que développer leur propre sans moral. Tous les type de magie, rituel et enseignement étais présent dans les choix de cours mais chaque professeur étais examine avec soin pour ne pas représenter de danger pour les élèves. Seul des créatures pouvais venir ici les sorcier et humains étais éconduit. Alors naturellement tous les profs étaient des créatures aucunes discrimination n'étais fait pour les professeure. il fallait juste qu'ils aient à l'esprit qu'ils sont des mentors et exemples pour les jeunes générations. Par conséquent les comportements répréhensibles devaient être anéantis ou les professeurs se ferais virée aux moindres accros.

Il était la veille de la rentrer d'élèves et tous les profs étais stresser même s'ils ne le diront pas.

Le matin se déroula à merveille mais l'après-midi révéla une centaine de lapins ce promènent partout sur le terrain alors les professeurs chassèrent les lapins pour les réunir et réfléchirai à qu'es qu'ils devraient en faire.

Il y avait toute sorte de lapins : noire, blanc, brun, gris et même certain avais des motifs étranges. Un petit lapin blanc avait un crane noire dessiner sur le front. Un autre gris avait des pantoufles blanches !

Après les avoir attraper les professeurs se mirent d'accord pour créer un endroit où les lapins resteront et ou les élèves pourrons les nourrie s'ils le veulent.

Tout rentra dans l'ordre mais une question demeure :

D'où viennent ses lapins ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lus cette petite histoire. Je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes. Je recherche un/une beta actuellement si cela vous intéresse. Je ne veux pas demander directement a un/une beta au cas où il/elle n'aimerais pas mon style d'écriture. Voilà pourquoi j'attends. En tout cas si vous avez envies de lire d'autre de mes histoires ou commenter n'hésiter pas. Sinon je propose depuis peu de dessiner des couvertures spécifiques pour les histoires. Si sa vous intéresse regarde le dessin de cette histoire mais aussi les dessins de ciel en décadence et bloody hunter, ses moi qui les a dessinées. Si sa vous plais alors envoyer moi un message privé et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous. Et n'oubliez pas les lapins dominerons le monde ! Mouhahahaha !

Scarlet Moonscar.


End file.
